Farewell
by Faby
Summary: Draco appears to take back what it's his. HPDM, implied HPSS. AU. Complete


Title: Farewell Parings: HP/DM, implied HP/SS Genre: Drama Rated: G Summary: Draco appears to take back what it's his. Warnings: Complete, AU, of course SLASH. Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing Reviews or comments: (I'll really appreciate it if you put something like "about the fic" in the title) fabyukino@hotmail.com  
  
Harry had been living with Severus Snape, his former teacher, for the last six months, he had moved on after his last year at Hogwarts finished. Severus had asked a permission to be absent for a year from his teaching to do a research. They were living in Snape Manor, a beatiful propriety far from muggles and wizardy settlements.  
  
Severus usually spent all day in his potions lab and Harry saw him every day less and less; in fact Severus had been so excited with the progress of the new potion he was creating that Harry had hardly seeing him, not even in their first month together.  
  
So Harry hadn't really expected Severus to be with him in Christmas; anyway he waited all day, but Severus never appeared.  
  
** ** **  
  
Later that day a man, not older than Harry apparated in the dinning room, where a nice cold meal waited. Harry was surprised, but didn't move of his place on the table.  
  
-'What are you doing here? I thought you'ld be invited to some nice party.' Harry said while looking at him.  
  
-'Harry, dear, I came to see you.'  
  
-'Draco, stop it, and just tell me what the hell do you want?' Harry was now perturbed and anxious.  
  
-'Where is he?'  
  
-'Severus?'  
  
-'Who else?'  
  
-'Well, you see...' Harry was uncomfortable, Draco was the last person he wanted to talk about his not-ever-present partner. 'He's busy, it has to do with this new potion, he's doing.'  
  
-'Really?' Harry nodded hoping Draco would forget the topic 'And what kind of potion he's developing?' Harry had no idea, even if Severus did nothing, but talked about it.  
  
-'Eh!, the potion, you asked?' Draco nodded. 'The potion'll produced, no, it'll cured... I don't know why you could be interested in a potion, so better explained me what are you really doing here?' Harry opted to play defencing, after all it was better and safer.  
  
-'I have always thought you look so cute when you are angry, your pupils are dilated, and the tension in your face...' Harry was now really getting mad, so Draco interrupted himself. 'As I was saying, I came to see you, Christmas is a time to be with the person you love and not to be alone with a cold dinner in an even colder place.'  
  
-'Draco, we have already talked about it, you know I'm now with Severus...'  
  
-'And where is he? In his lab instead of being here with you.' Harry closed his eyes, because that was something he could never forget, nor forgive. 'Harry, I can be whatever adjectif you have ever told me, but you know, I have always been there for you. I know you, the real you, the one who's afraid of small places, the one who cries because of his parents, the one who wants to love and be loved. Harry, I'm the only one, who understands you.' Draco put his hand where Harry's heart was and Harry let himself being hugged.  
  
-'Draco.' Harry was almost whispering, but being that closed Draco heard him perfectly. 'This is his house, we can't.'  
  
-'Move on with me.' Draco was being so nice, Harry looked at his eyes and saw the Draco he had never stopped loving.  
  
-'Draco, I don't know, if it could worked, we are so diffent.'  
  
-'And your relationship with Severus is working, Harry, don't fool yourself, he doesn't care and he'll always see you as the son of James Potter. Just think: you two have been together six months, this is your first Christmas together and he is not here. Well, let me tell you something: we had problems, because I don't like your friends, that's true, but never because I didn't care, Harry.' Draco was serious and Harry knew it. 'I want us to be together and I ask you to move on with me now, say yes and I promised everything will be fine, but if you say no, you won't ever see me again. I stood aside all this time, I gave you the opportunity of being with him, now I know your relation with Severus didn't work, never worked, so don't ask me to give you time to think about it. Come with me or stay here, but anything you decide will be forever.'  
  
-'Draco, why you meke me choose.' Harry was silently crying. Draco stand aside and it seemed he was to go.  
  
-'Wait, don't leave me.' Draco was again next to him. 'I'll go with you.'  
  
-'I love you.' Draco kissed him softly and called one of his house elves, so Harry's things could be moved to his Manor.  
  
** ** **  
  
Severus Snape was a man, who had suffered enough in life to make him a lonely person, it was difficult for him to be close with someone, but that didn't mean, he didn't care. In fact, his feelings were stronger than those of normal people. He loved deeply and in his life there had never been no one else, but a boy near his heart.  
  
When he approached his dinning room, he heard the end of a conversation he couldn't believed, Harry was leaving him to go with his ex, it was more than he could endured, but Severus had learned long ago to close his feelings from others, even from the person he loved the most.  
  
-'Harry, Draco.' Severus greeted Draco as if he was an expected guest.  
  
-'Severus, I...' Harry was shaking.  
  
-'Yes, Harry.' Severus looked to Harry as if nothing wrong was happening, as if Draco embracing him in his house meant nothing.  
  
-'Harry is moving with me. I sent an house elf to pick up his belongings.' Draco and Severus knew each other, and there was nothing they had to tell, the game was over. Severus said nothing, he was acting as ever, as if everything was fine.  
  
-'Aren't you gonna say something.' Harry was almost pleading, he wanted to know if there was, or had been, anything to fight for.  
  
-'I'll make sure the move is done properly.' Harry refuged himself in the warm of Draco's arms, because he knew it was over. It was the goodbye and Severus didn't care.  
  
** ** **  
  
Severus entered into their bedroom, no, it wasn't anymore theirs, just his. And it was a overwhelming feeling. The happiness had flown away, had died so soon.  
  
But if Harry find the love, the kind of love he had been looking for with Draco, then it was worthy the sorrow he felt.  
  
** ** **  
  
3 months later.  
  
Harry was truly happy, he had gotten married an hour ago and there was nothing that could possibly cloud the day. Draco had been behaving so well, even with Ron, that he couldn't asked for anything else.  
  
-'Severus, I'm glad you came.' Harry had been afraid if Severus would come or not to his wedding, but now it seemed that Severus was fine with it.  
  
-'Why I wouldn't do it.'  
  
-'Forgive me, I'm being silly, you know, the emotion. I mean I didn't think Draco was a man of commitment, but, well I was wrong. He made it possible, my dream, get married and have a nice, warm house and all.'  
  
-'Is he treating you kindly?'  
  
-'Yes, he's so sweet, everything is perfect. Cann't you believe it, he said he realized how much he loves me when he thought he had lost me, and now he's compensating me. He's wonderful.'  
  
-'So you are happy?'  
  
-'Yes, very. He's my soulmate.' It was a dream-comes-true for Harry and Severus knew within his soul that he would eventually forgive Draco for stealing happiness from him.  
  
-'I think Draco is looking for you.'  
  
-'Yes, I'll better go.'Harry was already walking on, when he stopped. 'Will you be fine if I left you here alone.'  
  
-'Don't worry. Go and enjoy your day.' Harry hugged him, like a friend does, and muttered a caring: 'Thanks for coming, it means much to us.'  
  
** ** **  
  
Severus came back to his teaching at Hogwarts the next Fall and he tried to forget with tones of work the most wonderful months he had ever lived.  
  
Next Christmas, a year after their separation, he received an invitation to the party Harry and Draco would held at their Manor. He knew it would be 'The party of the season' or something like that Rita Skeeter had said in some magazine. They, Harry and Draco, were the perfect couple, they looked happy and so well together, that everybody talked about them.  
  
Severus went to the party, because he wanted to see personally if Harry was as happy as he deserved, and, perhaps, then he could let him go for real this time.  
  
The dinner was superb, the music could be heard everywhere, the guests were all having a good time and Harry looked if possible more beautiful than ever. Harry and Draco received him and in that moment Severus realized something: He loved Harry so much than knowing him happy and loved was worthy of all the sorrow of the world.  
  
Later that night, Severus sat in his rooms at Hogwarts with a sole idea: Happiness could be shared and was contagious (or, at least, should be), because he knew that as long as he could be at times like Christmas or some others celebrations near Harry everything would be fine, would have to be.  
  
The end.  
  
Thanks to those who read this fic, but a specially mention to those who reviewed 'Chasing you'. I thought about the possibility of writing a sequel, but I'll better write a more provocative fic, just wait a little.  
  
Sorry if you found too many grammar mistakes. 


End file.
